


Puppy Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It's your birthday and the Avengers had decided to take you to get a puppy for your birthday. Natasha secretly has a crush on you so when she sees you interacting with puppies her heart kind of melts.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Natasha has had a crush on you ever since you joined the Avengers. There was something about you that made her heart skip a beat. Whenever you gave her a smile she couldn’t help but give you one in return. You made her feel things she never thought she would feel.

The other Avengers had decided to take you to get a puppy for your birthday. Once Natasha saw you interacting with the puppies she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face at seeing you smile and laugh as the puppies jumped all over you. Seeing you like this made her heart melt.

Tony and Steve were standing next to Natasha while you were with the puppies and they saw how she was acting. They had a feeling that she had a crush on you and this just confirmed it.

After you had picked out your puppy everyone headed back to the Avengers Facility. You went to your room with your puppy while Tony, Steve and Natasha went to the common room.

As the three of them were walking Tony nudged Natasha with his elbow. “Hey Romanoff, what caused you to get all smiley earlier?” 

“Do that again and you won’t have that arm anymore, Stark.” She growled. Steve laughed at the scared look on Tony’s face.

“What he meant was that we know.” Steve gave her a smile.

Natasha looked at the him, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “Know what?”

“We know that you have feelings for a certain birthday girl.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“What? No I don’t.” Natasha tried to act like she doesn’t have a crush on you but just the thought of you made her smile and blush. She knew Steve and Tony saw this just by the looks they were giving her. “Not a single word from either of you.”

xxxxx

For the past few days you’ve noticed Natasha had been acting weird around you. You knew Natasha was in the training room so that’s where you were going, you had a plan. You looked behind you and smiled, your puppy was happily following you.

When you walked into the training room and saw Natasha you walked over to her. Natasha turned to face you and when she saw you, you had a smirk on your face. She was about to say something but you kissed her before she could say anything.

Natasha’s eyes widened then they slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around your neck as you placed your hands on her hips. Natasha pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. Before you pulled away you gently bit Natasha’s lower lip.

“What was that for?” 

You chuckled. “You have been acting really weird around me lately and I kinda had an idea why.”

“And what would that be?” Natasha smirked.

“That you have feelings for me. But I have feelings for you too.” You looked down at her lips then back to her green eyes. 

Natasha pulled you back into another kiss, you smiled into the kiss and she smiled into the kiss as well. As the two of you were making out in the training room your puppy was sitting there happily wagging their tail.


End file.
